13 Going On 30
by KawaiiKilljoy12
Summary: After getting Sakura to fall in love with him, Naruto encounters difficulties with Hinata. Naruto is now in the future, with his wife Sakura, two kids, and his dream job, forced to make a decision if he made the write choices with who he should've been with.
1. Valentines Day!

13 Going on 30

Based on the story of 13 Going on 30.

Based on: Naruto/Shippuden

I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or any part of the franchise. All goes to Masashi Kishimoto.

Written by Aida Bayatie

Main Characters: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Izuri,

Uzumaki Momoiro

 **Hi Everyone! This is the Admin, here to bring you my first fanfiction! I'm really excited and I'm new to the community, but not new to reading fanfictions.**

 **I usually come up with scenarios of my fandoms before I fall asleep, and I write them down. Then I put it on Microsoft Word and BAM! Ideas!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this fanfic I made!**

 **Rated T: Mild Language (Some swearing at points), Violence, and sexual references. I don't really care if you're underaged but I'm just saying this is what you might see.**

 **And again I hope you enjoy it! Remember to R &R**

 **BTW I am a HUGE NaruHina shipper but this story contains some NaruSaku as well, cos, u know, alterate universe and sh*t.**

(The first chapter contains a Valentines day, this wasn't in the actual story, but lets assume it was :) )

Chapter 1: Valentines Day!

 _"Itadakimasu!"_ Naruto yelled before he ate his large bowl of Ichiraku's Pork Ramen. Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's with Iruka Sensei. **(AN: Yes I will be using Japanese Romaji, to make the show seem more fitable, is that a word? IDK)**

Within 20 seconds Naruto had finished his Ramen, not surprising Iruka sensei.

"Another bowl please!" Naruto said to Teuchi.

Teuchi laughed. "Anything for my favorite customer!" He said, placing another bowl of Ramen onto the table.

Naruto grinned as he finished is Bowl again. After that he patted his stomach, then turned to Iruka Sensei.

 **(A.N: Just to let you know the timeline is about a week after Naruto/Sasuke's fight at Valley of the End)**

"Doshite, Naruto?" Iruka Sensei said, wondering why Naruto looked like he was thinking hard.

" _Ehhh_ , Iruka Sensei, What do you think will happen to me in the future?" Naruto asked.

"I think you'll end up just fine, but remember, you must follow your dreams to achieve them," Iruka sensei said.

 _'Follow my dreams to achieve them, ehh?'_ Naruto thought, "Well in that case I WILL become Hokage!" Naruto laughed.

Naruto reached for his pocket to grab his wallet, shaped like a frog.

"Naruto, I will pay for tonight," Iruka Sensei insisted.

"Ahh, Arigatou Iruka Sensei," Naruto laughed as he ran off the restaurant.

'That kid has some energy,' Iruka Sensei smiled.

"Ahh! I can't wait to go home and-"

"Ahh Naruto Baka! Watch where your going!" Sakura screamed at Naruto, punching him. Naruto had clumsily bumped Sakura, annoying her.

"Gomenasai Sakura-chan!" Naruto begs, tears flowing out anime style.

"Why are you in a hurry anyway?" Sakura asked, still pissed off.

"Well I had ordered something and I'm going home to unpackage it, it should be at my door by now" Naruto said.

Naruto quickly jumped up and ran off, "Ja," He yelled at Sakura as he ran off.

'What's with him? What did he order anyway?' Sakura though.

"N-n-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, Naruto quickly stopped in his sprinting tracks.

"Doshite, Hinata-san?" Naruto asked.

Hinata brushed her short hair, then focused on her fingers.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, well I have a package I want to open at home," Naruto answered.

"I see, I hope it turns out nice," Hinata smiled.

"Ahh, thanks Hinata!" Naruto smiled as he ran off.

Hinata twiddled her fingers with a light blush.

"Its finally here!" Naruto said, twiddling his fingers at the box, he ripped it open faster than how Jiraiya nosebleeds

after seeing a girl.

" _Ehh?_ NANJAKURE!?" Naruto screamed, as it flew out the window, some of Gai's photoshopped muscles on the magazine. **(AN: You guys should know that I got this inspiration from an Omake)**

Naruto Layed in bed, thinking deep about Sasuke and how to get him back. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto groaned. Cliche flashbacks began appearing in Naruto's head.

 _'It doesn't matter, next week I'm going off training with Jiraiya,'_ Naruto thought.

 _'I still have to pack, eventually,'_ Naruto reassured himself.

Its been a few weeks since Naruto had fought Sasuke, his injuries were healed and he could go off anytime now.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Why are there so many people around Ino's flower shop?" Naruto asked Shikamaru.

"Its Valentines day, buts it's too troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. **(AN: Ugh I suck at this XD)**

"Oh my god, I forgot!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to get Sakura-chan some flowers!"

"Are you sure she'll accept it, not to be rude but I don't think she likes you in that way," Shikamaru said.

"Jiraiya taught me this Genjutsu, it can get any girl to fall in love with you," Naruto proudly said. **(AN: Well I had to come up with something!) (I think you know where I'm going now, if not...)**

"How long does it last?" Shikamaru asked.

"As long as you want, just break the genjutsu when you want it to stop," Naruto replied.

"So it can last for years and years?" Shikamaru suggested.

"I guess, if you wanted it to," Naruto said.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm going somewhere else, Ja," He said walking off.

Naruto decided to wait an hour until the flower shop was less busy.

Hinata sighed. _'Maybe I should get Naruto-kun something, this could be the time I showed my love!'_ Hinata smiled. **(AN: This is too cliche ugh smh)**

"Ah, Konnichiwa Hinata-san," Ino greeted.

"Ko-konnichiwa," Hinata replied.

Hinata grabbed a violet flower, thinking it matched her eyes. Hinata also went to grab a small card.

"Who's this for?" Ino asked.

Suddenly Hinata turned red. "Um...ano..."

"Is it for Naruto-kun?"

Hinata turned even redder than before.

"Ahh, hai," Hinata said. **(AN: I feel like I'm taking Hinata's insecurity a bit too far..)**

"Well I'm sure he'll like that," Ino said as Hinata paid the money.

"I hope so..." Hinata said. "Arigatou Gozaimasu."

"No problem," Ino replied as she waved.

Naruto walked up to Sakura, who was behind a building by herself, holding a giant boquet of pink and red roses, which matched her

hair.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto hid the roses behind his back.

"Hmm?" Sakura turned to find a lushed Naruto, with him trying to hide the roses, but it didn't work.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto pulled out the roses, "Happy valentines day, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pushed it to her.

"Naruto, I'm flattered," Sakura said. Naruto did the love jutsu, before he leaned up to her to get a kiss.

"Naruto! Shannar-uh?" Sakura stopped in the middle of her punch.

Naruto was still leaning up to her, his lips poking out like a blimp.

 _'Whats going on in my mind? its like I'm gaining feelings for Naruto! Maybe I should, well.. .' **(AN: What the f*ck author XD)**_

Sakura leaned in for the kiss.

Hinata only saw Naruto's feet as she walked in.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata smiled, but the smile faded as she saw Naruto and Sakura, hugging and kissing eachother.

Hinata broke down, this was the worst feeling she has ever gotten in a long time, for anyone. When your crush is with someone else. **(AN: Deal with it!)**

Hinata ripped apart her card threw it in the wind. She ran off with tears in her eyes.

Naruto and Sakura stopped kissing to suddenly find a mushed violet on the floor, a couple of the pieces of ripped card, and more flying everywhere, and a 'runaway' Hinata.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, "What did I do?"

"Naruto, forget about her, you're with me now!" Sakura forced a kiss on Naruto and it lasted longer than he anticipated. **(AN: Oh SH*T)**

Hinata ran toward the Hyuuga main building, closing the door behind her and cried in her bed. She was thinking of how Naruto and Sakura would get married and have a happy family in the future. Hinata was happy for Naruto to have found someone, but she was feeling unfortunate, and slight jealousy.

For the next few days, Hinata grew depression and rarely spoke to anyone, until she got a mission from Kurenai-sensei. **(AN: Seriously?)**

"Is something wrong Hinata-san? You seem a bit upset," Kurenai asked.

"Hinata hardly spoke to anyone since Valentines Day," Kiba grinned. Akamaru barked. Shino nodded. Hinata blushed.

"Would you like to talk about it Hinata?" Kurenai asked.

Hinata shrugged, she needed to get it off her chest, but she felt embarrased.

"Just cheer up ok," Kurenai suggested before she explained their mission.

* * *

Everytime Hinata passed Naruto, she would often look down and walk faster, feeling embarrassed about herself. A week after the incident, Hinata was standing near a fence, waiting for her teammates.

"Hinata-sama?" Naruto said out of no where.

Hinata slowly looked down, "Yes, Naruto-kun?" She tried to say as normally as possible.

"Eh, you seem a bit different Hinata-sama, daijoubu ka?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," Hinata said.

Naruto thought deep, brushing his chin. "Anyways what happened the other day? Why were you running away from me?" Naruto asked.

'So you finally care,' Hinata thought. "Like I said, don't worry about it,"

"Are you sure?" Naruto said.

"Yes, I'm sure," Hinata said. She was getting pissed off but she was trying to be as polite as possible.

Naruto was about to begin another statement when, "NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura ran towards Naruto waving then giving him a tight hug.

"Huh? Sakura-chan..."

"What are you doing with Hinata-san?" Sakura asked, with a face.

"She just felt upset, so I'm trying to cheer her up," Naruto said, pointing to Hinata, who was looking down, dark, like Shino.

"I see, I hope you get better, Hinata-san, anyways Naruto and I are on a date now, C ya!" Sakura waved.

"Sakura, I'll catch up to you," Naruto said.

"Okay!" Naruto heard from the distance.

"Hinata-san, I know you're always a bit weird and gloomy, but this time there's really something wrong, how about we get some ramen together after my date to cheer you up?" Naruto asked.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She would love to go eat ramen with Naruto, if he didn't break her heart. Hinata rejected to avoid drama.

"Eh, Byeee," Hinata said running away, with tears.

"What did I do?" Naruto said, as she ran.

"Just don't speak to me!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto was really confused. Hinata was always a bit like this, but for the first time she didn't show much affection to Naruto.

Naruto decided not to speak to her, as it may make her upset. Naruto just ran off with Sakura to their date.

Naruto was walking through the woods, with boredom.

* * *

"Ah!" Naruto hit his head on a very thick tree branch, to fall unconscious. Into a dream, a vision. **(AN: AW SH*T)**

Naruto had woken up, finding himself in bed. His vision unclear.

* * *

As soon as his vision regained, Naruto saw himself strange.

He saw himself in someone else's bedroom, with the feeling he was not alone.

Naruto looked to his left to find a matured 30 year old Sakura, sleeping next to him.

Naruto blushed, but then screamed.

"Naruto-kun! What happened?"

"Sakura-chan! you-you-you're.."

"Calm down Naruto-kun, its just a dream, you'll scare the kids!"

"The kids?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun, OUR kids," Sakura said. 'What's wrong with him?'

Naruto shook with happiness "I think I need to get up now," Naruto said.

"You're right, you need to go to your job as Hokage."

"Hokage!?" Naruto shouted. Naruto built in a laughter, not only did he marry the woman of his dreams, he was also Hokage?

Naruto stood up out of bed.

'Why do I feel taller?' Naruto thought. **(AN: Dumbass)**

'Wait a minute, older Sakura, kids, Hokage?

Naruto thought deep. 'Oh boy'

He looked into the mirror.

"AAAAAHHHH!" He screamed.

And the 13 year old trapped in his 30 year old body, fainted onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Sakura screamed at the unconscious blonde.

Naruto began waking up.

"Naruto-kun! What in the world happened?" Sakura asked. Naruto rubbed his head in pain.

"Sakura-chan, we need to talk!"

* * *

 **Kyaa! I hope you enjoyed my first chapter! More will be updated asap so don't be impatient, I feel guilty when people hassle me**

 **And also, sorry for all the Author Notes, I wrote this quite a while back and then I look and think its stupid, but we have to wait and develop our skills cos u know its my first fanfic, bear with me it might be this bad for a while. Author notes are fun to write for me idk why.**

 **I don't know how long this story is gonna last, but I know it probably wont go for really long, but not really short. I'd say I get around 10 chapters but idk, shouldn't jinx it.**

 **The second chapter should be up in a week or two, so cya!**


	2. A Party?

**Hi! This chapter is updated so quickly since it's the weekends for me, so I have lots of time, but remember from after this chapter I will update every FRIDAY.**

 **I've read all of your reviews, some were interesting, some got me worried, I've decided to take your advice to make my story better.**

 **First off, I've put in less Author Notes, but you still might find one or two, because I cant help it**

 **/**

 **Second off, this is a NARUHINA story, you just wait and see ;)**

 **So anyways here is my second chapter, hope it wasn't as cheesy as the first one**

Chapter 2: A Party?

"So... let me get this straight," Sakura reassured. "You hit your head on a branch, knocked over, next thing you know you're 30 years old?"

"Yup," Naruto said.

"Strange, from my view time passed normally." Sakura said, with confusion.

Naruto was confused. "Could you explain the major timelines from when we were 12 to now?" He asked.

"Sure..." Sakura sat down, after making her coffee.

"Okay, so I think I fell in love with you on Valentine's day, remember that?"

"Yup."

"That was when we had our first kiss, then we had our first date a few days after."

"I remember that."

"After you went to your training with Jiraiya."

"I didn't get to that."

"Okay, so you hit your head sometime between our first date and your training?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Sakura thought. "I'll tell you what happened after, but not in detail."

So Sakura told Naruto about saving Gaara, finding Sasuke again, his training, The Akatsuki invasion, but she didn't tell him anything that might be, well, spoilers.

AN: Ahem Ahem Jiraiya's death Ahem Ahem, Neji's death Ahem Ahem.

"And then when we were 19 we had to save Hinata's sister from being kidnapped and the world was about to end... BUT everyone helped destroyed the meteor. I've even heard someone took down half of the whole meteor!"

"Who was it?"

"I don't know, I think Kakashi-sensei told me it was Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yup, after a couple of years we got married, you became Hokage after Kakashi and we had two, beautiful kids..."

Sakura said that as two kids ran down the stairs, chasing each other.

"Ohayou, otou-san, okaa-san," Both the kids said.

One was a boy, with blonde hair, he was about 9 years old, the other was a girl with pink hair, like Sakura's, who also looked 7 years old.

They both had two whiskers, inherited from their 'father.'

"Ohayou!" Sakura said to the two kids.

The kids grabbed their lunch and put them in their bags.

"Have fun at the academy today!" Sakura waved as they ran out the door.

"So those are my kids?"

"Yup."

"Seems legit..."

"We need to go see the Hokage about this," Naruto said.

"Naruto you ARE the Hokage," Sakura reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I guess it was just too good to be true!" Naruto laughed scratching his neck. Sakura laughed back.

'Nostalgia...' Sakura thought.

*Flashback*

"...And my dream is to become greater than all the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognise my existence!"

*End of flashback*

'We were just kids then, when our team formed, and it looks like he got his wish granted!' Sakura smiled.

Both Naruto and Sakura figured out they could do nothing about it.

"Well, just go with the flow, we'll see what happens!" Sakura said.

"Ok, Sakura-chan, so how exactly do I survive in a world 17 years in the future!?" Naruto panicked.

"I don't know, just calm down ok?"

"Fine..."

"Ugggh, its been days since I've last had some of Ichiraku's delicious ramen..."

"Naruto..."

"But I'm 13! I have my ramen everyday and..."

"Fine Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "I'll order you some ramen!"

"Yapaa!" Naruto jumped up and down. "Sakura-chan, I love you even more now, say, Sakura-chan, can we go eat ramen together, like on a date..."

"Naruto, we're already married..."

"Oh," Naruto scratched his neck. "I forgot, heheh, Well then, even better!"

Sakura sighed.

After Naruto had some delicious Ramen with Sakura he decided to go see his friends, for a change.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, lets invite all our friends to a Party!"

"But Naruto, you're Hokage, you're too busy for this!"

"I could always make a clone of myself to be Hokage, and I on the other hand can just lay back and chill!"

"I never thought of that..."

"C'mon Sakura-chan!"

The two went to the others houses. First up was Ino's since she was the closest.

Naruto knocked on her door, "Hey Ino!"

"Naruto?" Ino said as she walked towards the door, then she opened it.

"Whoa Ino! You look different!"

"Naruto? I thought you were on duty as Hokage..."

"Never mind that, you and everyone else are invited to a party later this evening!" Naruto cheered.

"Okay, but can Sai come too?" Ino asked.

"Whos...?" Before Naruto could ask who Sai was, Sakura shut his mouth with her hand and she just said, "Okay, Sai can come too, But what about Inojin?"

"My dad can take care of him for tonight."

"Okay, then, see you tonight!"

"You too!"

With that Sakura explained to Naruto who Sai was.

"Naruto, Sai was the replacement of Sasuke for Team 7 after you came back from training. He eventually married Ino and

they have a kid named Inojin, alright?"

"Spoilers...!" Naruto iched his butt.

"Naruto! Not in public!"

"Fine... who's next?"

"Choji's not far away, lets ask him!"

"Alright,"

"Whoahhh, have you lost some or gained so-" Sakura kicked his shin. "Ow Sakura-chan"

"Naruto?" Choji said after opening the door. "Arent you busy..."

"Nevermind THAT! You're invited to a party I'm having later on!" Naruto quickly blurted out.

"Oh ok, I wish Karui could come, but, she has to take care of Chocho..." Choji said looking behind him.

"Karui? Who..." Sakura shut his mouth again. "I'll explain her too," She whispered in a deadly tone.

"S..Sakura-chan..." Naruto got goosebumps.

"See you tonight! Choji!" Sakura said waving goodbye with a deadly eye on Naruto.

"NARUTO, WHEN EVER THERE IS SOMEONE YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF DON'T QUESTION WHO THEY ARE YOU BAKA, I'LL TELL YOU WHO THEY ARE LATER, STOP ACTING SO SUSPICIOUS!" Sakura said, violently shaking Naruto's collar.

'Sakura-chan never changes...' Naruto grunted in his mind.

"Naruto? I..."

"Thought you were busy, no I'm not, come to our party at my place tonight!" Naruto interrupted Kiba. He was getting tired of having to correct everyone he wasn't working.

"You can invite Akamaru as well!"

"Sorry Naruto, but you know Akamaru is quite old, too much noise can easily make him deaf, and thats a bad thing when you're a ninja-dog..." Kiba said. Akamaru barked in the background a couple of times.

Naruto and Sakura slowly nodded. "See you then!"

"You too!" Kiba waved.

After Naruto had also invited Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten and Temari, lastly was Hinata.

"Who else is there?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"What about Hinata? I haven't seen her in a long time..." Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm surprised I forgot about her..." Naruto said.

The Hyuuga Mansion was very quiet and creepy, as it was getting dark.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you go on home to get the party ready? It'll be quicker."

"Oh I see, ok Naruto," Sakura said as she left.

Naruto took a deep breath as he knocked on Hinata's door. "Hinata?"

No answer.

He knocked again.

"Oi, Hinata?"

No answer.

Naruto tried opening the door. But it was locked.

He kicked it open.

And inside was a startled Hinata, knitting a scarf. But this wasn't the Hinata he knew.

She had long hair that reached to her chest, and looked much more mature.

But something wasn't right.

She looked a lot more stressed than normal.

She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked very bored.

"Naruto, you scared me." Hinata said, in a very creepy and low tone, very different to how she used to sound.

"You were the one not answering the door!" Naruto said looking extremely worried.

"What happened to you? You look strange!"

"This is how I looked for the past 7 years, have you not noticed?"

"Well, I haven't been focusing..." Naruto said trying to not blow his cover.

"What did you need anyway?" Hinata asked.

"You're invited to a party at my place, maybe it will cheer you up!" Naruto grinned.

"A party...?" Hinata said.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! Everyone is going to be there, and you can be social, and..."

Hinata looked worried.

"Uhh? Hinata?" Naruto said, trying to get her attention.

"I'm not sure if you have noticed yet, Naruto, but the last time I saw you and everyone else was...

2 years ago..."

"2!?" Naruto said. 'What the hell?' Naruto thought.

"Yeah... that's why I'm surprised to see you. The last time I saw you was when everyone came

over for dinner, but you didn't come, of course you were too busy with being the Hokage..." Hinata sighed.

"I see, I'm sorry I couldn't come!" Naruto scratched his neck.

"So will you come to the party?"

"I'll think about it..." Hinata said.

"Ok then, C-ya!" Naruto said as he left.

A tear ran down Hinata's eye as she watched him go. 'I missed you...'

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Next one coming next Friday, so wait until then please :)**

 **Why did the next episode have to be Filler? I don't care about how Konohamaru learnt the Rasengan! Well I do, but I wanna see Ashura and Indra incarnated inside Naruto and Sasuke and how they will fight!**

 **Anyways, cya!**


	3. Hinata's Happiness

**Hi again! I had to rush to get this chapter finished on time and here it is! I hope you like it and remember to give me feedback R &R!**

 **I might have a few cliché moments or parts that don't make sense but this is my first fic after all :)**

 **Chapter 3: Hinata's Happiness**

* * *

" _Kampai!"_

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Lee and TenTen said as their glasses

clinked with wine and juice.

The social gathering was filled with life as everyone smiled, laughed and told great stories.

"Its been a while since we've gotten everyone here together, reminds me of old times..." Sakura said.

"You're right. We're all too busy with our personal lives that we don't hang out together

as much anymore!" Ino said.

Naruto waited near the door for Hinata.

"Whats wrong Naruto, you look concerned..." Shikamaru asked.

"Just waiting for someone" Naruto said, with a sigh.

"Well, if they don't come soon, you should just forget about it, don't spend the whole party standing there."

Shikamaru said as he walked back to Choji, who was helping himself with the foods.

10 minutes passed and Hinata has not come yet. 'Where is she?' Naruto grunted.

Shikamaru came to Naruto to find him sweating slightly and intensely looking at the door, as if he was trying to read it like it murdered someone.

Shikamaru sighed, as Naruto was taking this too far.

"Naruto just get it off your shoulder and join us!" Shikamaru grunted.

"Fine," Naruto said as he walked away from the door. He did a double take just for luck, but none came.

Naruto walked by to find Sakura and Ino laughing together, probably a girl thing. He also found Tenten complaining to Temari. He heard something like "The business isn't just running well you know…" Naruto saw Lee trying to find time to train with Kiba telling him it's a party, not a gym. Shino blended in the background, while Sai just sat down drawing Ino with her conversation with Sakura. He decided to follow Shikamaru with Choji for some chatting.

The party ended quicker than Naruto thought as one by one everyone left. Soon all was left was

himself and Sakura, the residents of the household.

The kids just came back from their stay at a friends house.

"How was it?" Sakura asked.

"It was great..." Izuri said as he yawned.

"Yeah..." Momoiro said, looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"You kids go get some sleep, looks like you've had a long day!" Naruto said.

"Okay! Oyasumi!" They both said as they walked upstairs.

"Now, how about we have some time to ourselves..." Naruto smirked putting his hands on Sakura's waist.

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Why didn't Hinata come? For all he knew Naruto was now certain she has never changed since he last saw her. This effected Naruto. He began to feel worried for her as if he did something wrong.

Naruto came to a suspect it happened on Valentine's day, but he needed more clues. He has to talk to Hinata at some point.

The next day went by slow, for Naruto at least. Naruto never had the chance to get to know his kids, and that's where Sakura came in handy.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto said after his kids left the house to go to the academy, then he put his newspaper down.

"Yeah Naruto?" Sakura answered finishing her coffee.

"Could… could you tell me more about my kids?" Naruto finished.

"Well, the boy's name is Izuri, and the girls name is Momoiro. Izuri is 9 and Momoiro turned 7 last month."

Naruto thought for a moment. He needed to ask Sakura more. He needs to know more than their names and ages so that they don't think their father is weird.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked settling himself comfortably on his chair.

"Let's see... Izuri wants to become Hokage like his..." Sakura gestured to Naruto, "...father, and Momoiro wants to become the best medic ninja in the village."

"Sou desu-ka..." Naruto said leaning his jaw on his hand.

'Izuri wants to be like his dad, and Momoiro wants to be like her mom,' Naruto thought.

"Say, Sakura-chan? What ever happened to Sasuke?" Naruto said, lifting his jaw from his hand.

"Oh," Sakura sighed. "I guess I never got to that, he decided to go and travel the world, and I heard rumors he had a kid with Karin to restore the Uchiha clan."

"Whos Karin?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"When Sasuke left the village, he killed Orochimaru, and he formed a team called Team Taka with the prisoners from different hideouts."

"Wait-wait he KILLED Orochimaru?" Naruto questioned quite loudly.

"I told you before Naruto, weren't you listening?" Sakura shouted just as loud.

"Uhh..." Naruto though. "Oh yeah I remember now, you told me that!"

Sakura sighed. 'You're impossible Naruto.'

"Karin was one, there was also members Suigetsu and Juugo, believe it or not Karin is an Uzumaki like you."

"Really?" Naruto recalled.

"Yeah."

 _'So much has happened hasn't it, Sasuke-teme.'_

* * *

"Hinata?" Naruto called, knocking on her door. Naruto waited a few seconds before hearing a faint soft voice.

"Come in," Hinata replied. Naruto opened the door to find Hinata again. She was sitting on a chair appearing to write something down on a piece of paper.

"Have a seat," Hinata gently ordered, and Naruto obeyed, sitting on her bed.

"Why weren't you at the party yesterday?" Naruto asked. He was curious to know why the kind Hinata didn't come to a friend's social gathering.

"I was feeling sick," Hinata lied. 'Did he notice?' She thought.

"I hope you feel better then," Naruto smiled.

"Yeah…" Hinata said, clearing her throat. She has never felt so comfortable in a long time. Naruto would always bring the sun into the room, since she always kept the curtains closed. When she needed light she lit some candles.

"We should hang out more," Naruto suggested. He thought since he actually doesn't know Hinata very well, and because she seemed so lonely recently.

"You think so?" Hinata asked, looking upwards.

"Yeah, I mean we're friends aren't we? How about we have lunch together?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata wanted to say no, but she thought why she always disagrees. Why not she say yes for a change?

"Sure, why not?" Hinata smiled. The feeling of smiling, it's been so long since she meant it.

* * *

"What flavor?" Naruto asked Hinata, as they comforted themselves on Ichiraku's special seats.

"Whatever you're having," Hinata shrugged.

"Oh hello Seventh, I'm not surprised seeing you here, aren't you on duty?" Teuchi asked Naruto. Teuchi appeared a bit older, but still able to make Ramen. Ayame was in the background cooking.

"My clone is taking over for me today," Naruto smiled, "And I'll have the usual, same for this lady," Naruto grinned.

' _This lady?'_ Hinata asked in her head.

"Sure thing Seventh," Teuchi said calling out to Ayame the order. Naruto still felt extremely excited whenever someone called him Seventh, he's gotten everything he wanted. He married his crush, got his dream job, and acknowledged by everyone; life couldn't get better.

"Here you go, you two," Teuchi smiled, handing over the bowels of Ramen to them.

"Arigatou Jii-san," Naruto said. "Itadakimasu!"

Hinata pressed her hands together before picking up her chopsticks. Teuchi groaned as he sat down.

"Seventh, I'm thinking of retiring," Teuchi released.

"Really?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Ayame back there is gonna be in charge," Teuchi said, as Ayame just continued cleaning the dishes.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah Hinata-san?"

"Tell me more, about whats going on," Hinata said.

"Really? Well, not much, other than my job and family…"

"Thanks for the meal!" Naruto called as he and Hinata left. They heard Teuchi call back "Anytime!"

"Are you kidding?" Hinata laughed.

"No I'm not, Izuri's pants did fall down in front of his class!" Naruto snickered back.

"Wow I feel so bad for him!" Hinata smiled, dying down the laughter. Hinata felt comfortable. She doesn't normally laugh, but she let it out today.

"Well, Hinata, I better head back, See ya!" Naruto said walking away.

"W-wait!" Hinata called. Naruto turned around.

"Thanks for today, Naruto-kun, I had fun," Hinata smiled.

"Sure thing!" Naruto laughed as he ran off.

Hinata smiled gently before walking off. _'Naruto-kun, I really mean it, arigatou.'_

* * *

 **So, I actually liked the double-episode filler this week, I normally don't watch filler but I feel this one was great. It was just so funny and entertaining, I couldn't help but laugh whenever there was a nose-bleed scene! XD. The next episode seems to be Naruto and Sasuke, and I hope there is some fighting because I'm really excited!**

 **Tomorrow I'm going to the DBZ Resurrection of F Premiere in 3D Cinemas, so I'm really excited! Also I will be upgrading to Yellow Belt in Karate, plus lots of homework, so the next chapter might come out a bit late, possibly Saturday or Sunday. Please try to understand :)**

 **Anyway guys, C-ya! ^.^**


	4. Cherryblossom Queen & the Hyuuga Heiress

**Hi everyone!**

 **Sorry for the late update, a lot has been going on like school, homework, and watching that new epic DBZ movie! It was awesome, and my favorite bit was, well, no spoilers ;)**

 **Anyways here is Chapter 4, It was sorta rushed so it's not as planned out and as grammatically correct as the other chapters, but oh well.**

Chapter 4: The Cherry Blossom Queen and the Hyuuga Heiress.

" _NANI?"_ Naruto shouted jumping up and down in happiness. Sakura awkwardly laughed at the '30' year old acting as a child.

"That's right, Sasuke's coming over next week, and you have to behave Naruto, unless you want him to believe you're really a 13 year old baka inside a the Seventh Hokage." Sakura said folding her arms. Naruto was a little mad for being called baka, but aside from that Sasuke is coming back, and Naruto sure wants to see his change.

It has been 2 weeks since Naruto went to the future, and things seem stabilized. All Naruto actually has to do is act natural and mature until he goes back to the past; but there's one problem. 30 year old Naruto has his 13 year old skills, meaning he's weak. The Hokage is a weak 13 year old boy who can't have the village in his hands.

Naruto walked outside to find his two children, training very hard. Izuri was practicing throwing his Kunai and Shuriken, while Momoiro was trying to heal a wounded fish, of course watched by Sakura.

"What do we have here?" Naruto asked.

"Izuri is practicing his ninjutsu, and Momoiro is trying to heal a fish, pretty self-explanatory if you ask me," Sakura laughed.

"Look Chichi, I got bullseyes!" Izuri cheered.

"Great job Izuri, keep it up!" Naruto said giving a thumbs up.

"I healed the fish Haha!" Momoiro smiled, as Naruto and Sakura looked at the fish, which appeared as if it wasn't hurt in the first place.

"Sugoi Momoiro!" Sakura said, looking at the fish. _'I couldn't heal something like that until I was 13. This kid has talent'_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura-chan, could I speak to you for a bit?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing."

Naruto and Sakura walked inside for private space. Naruto still had the issue in his mind, and he thought he should let Sakura know.

"You know how I'm a 13 year old in my 30 year old body?" Naruto asked.

"No I don't Naruto," Sakura said sarcastically, making Naruto laugh.

"Yeah, well, I sorta…am also 13 years old in skill, meaning I'm weak," Naruto said.

Sakura was surprised. The Hokage isn't much stronger than his own kids.

"Naruto, we need you to get back, this is serious you have the village in your hands, and you haven't even mastered the Rasengan perfectly yet!" Sakura complained.

"But how? We already know there's nothing we can do about it!" Naruto replied.

"Naruto if you're stuck like this, we're screwed, Konoha is screwed," Sakura said feeling anxious.

* * *

Sakura laid in bed feeling stressed out and confused. She and Naruto have to figure out the Puzzle to getting him back to the past. Suddenly some flashbacks hit her.

 _Naruto, I remember how I used to think you were just some kid who would always cause trouble. I was always looking to Sasuke-kun and never thought of you as anything special. When we got put together as Team 7, you weren't as bad as I thought. I always watched you and Sasuke-kun's backs, and began to feel I couldn't catch up. You always thought of me as someone special but I never appreciated you for that, meanwhile Sasuke-kun thought of me as annoying, and I just looked through that. It was you all along Naruto, you thought I was super cool and I like that feeling. Thank you Naruto._

Sakura fell asleep after the last sentence, questioning why she neglected Naruto in the past.

* * *

Hinata laid in her own bed in her room, with the lights dimmed low. She was slowly feeling happier and Naruto-kun was the reason why. She regretted ignoring him and thought of herself as an idiot for the past.

 _Do you remember? You used to save me from bullies, and stood up for me, and I thank you for that. I also remember the time where you cheered me on at the Chuunin Exams. It made me feel stronger, and less self-pitying. Naruto-kun, you were the sun that lit the room, you were the light in the dark, the one who always laughed, while I stood in the background thinking about the time I could stand side-by-side with you. I'm sorry for ever making you feel sad, I'm sorry for my sorrow. Naruto-kun, I still love you._

* * *

"How is it?"

"It tastes great! You're such a good cook Hinata-chan!" Naruto said eating Hinata's homemade Ramen.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun," Hinata said sitting herself down next to Naruto. Hinata had the urge to talk to Naruto, specifically about how he feels around her.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah Hinata-chan?" Naruto replied with Ramen in his mouth.

"How do you feel around me?" Hinata said, pushing it off her chest.

"Comfortable, someone easy to talk to, and you're really kind, I like that about you, you're really someone special!" Naruto laughed.

Hinata blushed from this. Did Naruto really think of her like that?

"Thanks, you're really someone special too, Naruto-kun. You're always smiling, lighting up the room with your positivity and cheeriness. You're really special too. Sakura-chan is really lucky to have you as a husband," Hinata replied, feeling slightly sad at the end.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Naruto-kun, you're the one who made me stronger, remember? That's what I like about you. You can change people; not many people can do that, you know."

"Wow, thanks, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, taking his empty Ramen bowl to the kitchen.

Hinata just quietly stood up and followed Naruto.

"I better be going now, Izuri wants to show me this new technique!" Naruto said walking to the door. "C-ya, Hinata-chan!"

"Yeah, bye Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled closing the door.

* * *

 **Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to be taking a little break getting ready for another Fanfiction when I finish this one. So the next chapter will come out in 2 weeks, until then you're going to have to wait.**

 **Can you believe it? Sasuke with the Rinnegan, Kakashi's Sharingan taken away, Sakura failing to kill Obito, Guy still alive, and Naruto and Sasuke fighting together against Madara is just f*cking epic. Can't wait for next weeks episode.**

 **Also, Road to Tenten. Really? I'm gonna be honest I actually really like Tenten, but more filler is just unnecessary.**

 **And also, thanks so much for over 1,000 views! I cannot believe my Fanfiction could get this much!**

 **Anyways, Until next time guys, Bye /^/**


End file.
